villainsrpgpowerbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Felids
Felids are a tall humanoid race of felines native to Felidia who exist in a society that is a unique blend of technology and magic - Felids are ruled by the Felid Order and have a strict class system, although their is not much hostility between the noble blood and the common blood. Most Felids are raised from birth to follow the "Sacred Laws" and as such by the time they are fully grown many Felids are devout servants of the Felid Order and for the most part this helps them as a culture to remain peaceful and wars are not as common as they were in the period of time before the Dawn of Progress. Felids of common blood tend to work as servants to those of noble blood, normally they are treated with respect and are given the same basic quality of life as all Felids - the difference being that those of noble blood gain more money than those of common blood and are thus able to afford better housing, clothing and luxury items. This isn't to say a Felid of common blood has nothing, on the contrary many Felids of common blood share strong family bonds and enjoy hunting and fishing in the forests - most Nobles and Monarchs allow common Felids to hunt and fish in the forests for small portions of the year, only forbidding them when stocks grow low. Felids of all rank are entitled by "Sacred Law" to basic food and water, meaning it is extremely rare for even the poorest Felid to starve or grow thirsty - indeed if a Felid dies in such a manner his or her Noble must pay their surviving relatives twice the Felid's age in gold as part of "Sacred Law". Due to their social nature Felids fear exile and imprisonment far more than death - the idea of being away from friends and family is often physically painful for a Felid and thus the common punishment for transgression against the "Sacred Laws" is exile or imprisonment. Felids are fully aware of other races existing in the universe and welcome them, they do not enforce their "Sacred Laws" on outside races and they treat them as equals - in turn they expect outsiders to respect Felidian culture and although tolerant of other races they do not allow attempts to convert Felids from the "Sacred Laws". Traitshttp://villainsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Felids?action=edit&section=1 Felids are tall humanlike creatures with the ears, tails and feet of a common feline - their entire form is covered in a thin layer of fur that can vary between dark red to light orange. Felids have slit eyes of green or yellow coloration and they have a small muzzle in place of a nose, this muzzle has sharp fangs and a nosepad which can detect scent just like their wild counterparts, in addition they have whiskers that function much like an ordinary feline's would. Their hands are humanlike save for sharp retractable claws and pads on each finger and thumb as well as a larger pad on the palm - normally dark brown in coloration and rough like leather: Felid feet are similar but tend to be designed in such a way that most Felids walk on their toes in a digitigrade manner. Male Felids tend to be more muscular than females and grow to be a maximum of 10ft in height, though the average is 7ft. Female Felids tend to be lighter than males and grow to be a maximum of 8ft in height, though the average is 6ft - a female Felid can mother up to 10 litters in her life cycle, each litter consisting of 2 - 5 live young. Felids reach maturity at around 12 cycles (years) and can live in excess of 100 years - due to their social nature almost all Felids stay with their mothers until they reach maturity and even in the later years of their life offspring often share a close link with their parents.